Untitled
by Enelya Wood
Summary: This is an AU- What could of happened if the captian's gun was loaded?! rating my change
1. Blood Shed

This starts when Horatio is yelling at Doctor Clive. Plez r/r ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks Darcy Took~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One- Blood Shed  
  
"SO DOCTOR CLIVE!" yelled Horatio  
  
"ALL RIGHT YES!" Dr. Clive responded  
  
"Three!" said Captain Sawyer. With that the Captain fired his pistol. At the same time al the ships canons fired. The Renown was violently rocked back and forth, but that had broken the suction. The Renown was afloat again. In that brief second everyone had almost lost their footing but they were able to maintain it. Once the initial shock wore off Mr. Buckland realized that something was wrong. He looked up to the captain smiling." "That is what you get! You munities(sp) bastard!" Then Mr. Buckland realized what the captain was talking about. Then he looked to the captain's right and was greeted a horrid sight. He saw Horatio clutching his chest and taking in short uneven breaths. Then he saw what he had been dreading ..Blood. Blood was seeping out from behind Horatio's severing hands. Then Horatio's meet those of the first lieutenant. They were pleading eyes and Mr. Buckland was unsure as to what to say to the lad. "Mr. Hornblower?" was all he could think to say to a boy that was in so much agony. Just then Horatio took as deep a breath as he could muster and sank to his knees. His head was facing the deck. Then a small thread of blood seeped from Horatio's mouth to the deck. All was silent.  
  
Do you like. Plez do tell. Should I kept going or should I update you tell me. Thanks again for reading . Over and Out Darcy Took 


	2. Shock, Pain and Realization

This is the second chapter. I hope you like. Don't for get to r/r i only have one review come people feel the love n/m pip pip cheerio- Darcy Took  
Dr. Clive raced forward to catch the falling Horatio. He caught him by the shoulders and slowly lowered him as that Horatio's head was resting on his shoulder. The doctor could feel the boy shaking, ' more likely from pain then fear.' thought Dr. Clive. Mr. Buckland stared at the doctor then said.  
"How bad is it Dr. Clive?"  
"I have no clue I need to get a good look at the wound." stated the Doctor   
Then Dr. Clive started to feel around Horatio's back.  
"What are you doing?" asked Buckland in a worried nervous tone. He seems as though he's panicking  
"I'm looking for an exit wound. if he has one, that would be good for him at this moment but it will become complicated later."  
Dr. Clive's hand coursed up and down Horatio's back. He was trying to come the boy down while looking for an exit wound. Then he found what he was looking for. There was a small hole in his back about three inches away from were Horatio's heart is. Then out of no where Horatio started to make some gagging noses and his shaking was getting much worse. Mr. Buckland's spine when rigid when he heard foots steps ascending to the deck. Kennedy 


	3. Breathing

Untitled Chapter 3- "Breathing"  
  
Dr. Clive gentaly postioned Horatio so that his back lay falt on the deck. Hoatio still had his hands cluching to his chest but he made no resssitace when the doctor removed them so that he could get a better look at his wound.   
  
Hoartio had veaugly remebered being put on his back. All that occupied his mind was pain. Pain that was almost unbearable. He could see Dr. Clive kneeling over him looking worried. ' wow it must be pretty bad if it can make the poor doctor nervous' thought Horatio. He sensed someone taking his hands away from his chest but he was too tired to fight them. 'breath, bearth' horatio kept telling himself ' just consentrate on breathing in out'   
  
Then he had an insesent tickle in the back of this trought. 'Don't cough' he told himself 'it will just make the pain worse'. Horatio was trying his hardest to subdue the sensaytion but soon it became to much and he let himself cough. To his surprise blood had come up with that one little cough. Soon he needed to cough again yet the blood contnuied to come and in greater amouts untill he could no longer breath. he felt as though he was drwoning.  
  
  
  
In seeing Horatio's struggle with his air way, Dr.Clive became frighten. He hollard to a nearby marine to come and help him " I need you to push Mr. Hornblower on his side while I guide his head." the Doctor now knelt behind Horatio's head. He fix both hands on either side of the boys head. " ok, on my count... one ....two ...three" with that the marine slowly pushed the lietnenet onto his side with Dr. Clive carfully guided his head.  
  
Horatio was about to give up on trying to breath then he sented that he was being moved onto his side. With his mouth hung open he let the blood just drain from his mouth. A river of wine red blood came streaming out.  
  
He started to hear some one saying something to him. It was telling him to cough. He realized that it was Dr.Clive, he was trying to eurg Horatio to cough and get the blood out of his trough. It took a few seconds for the words that the doctor was saying to sink into horatio mind but he did his best to complie. He gave into the tickle and coughed   
  
Buckland saw this all and had to turn away.  
  
TBC   
  
yet another short chapter sorry i'll make them long in the future. i hope you like.  
  
later   
  
love always  
  
Darcy Took 


End file.
